Mr. Boris (Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Born long ago, Douglas P. Boris was unaware at first of his intense power. He lived a normal life as a person out of the ordinary when it comes to clothes until one day. An “accident” happened, where an entire building was burned to the floor by sheer power alone. He looked at the travesty and realized the potential, even dubbing himself under a new name. What he didn’t know was that he was a mere avatar for the bigger picture. A fifth dimensional being is his true form, yet he has no idea about being a mere meat puppet. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Douglas P. Boris Origin: Various sources of media Gender: Male Age: As old as the concept of chaos Classification: God of chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Canon Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Toon Force (Allows him to break the fourth wall), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Dimensional Storage (Can summon weaponry from his back), Dimensional Travel (Can travel from CGI animation to paper. Can go from the third dimension to the fourth. Can travel across the strings of Lake Time, which hold the third to fourth dimension), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can look at beings like Globgar, who has universal mind control, mind shredding, mind powers and madness aura), Immortality (Types 2, 4, 5, 7, 8 and 9; relies on the Fountain of Space alongside laughter to exist. His true form can always bring him back), Plot Manipulation (Can make the story go in his favor. Can change the plot of a storybook entirely), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit pure ideas and can hit pure nothingness with his bare fists), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Can become a spirit to further enhance performance), BFR, Sealing, Emotional Empowerment (The crazier he is, the more power he gains), Acausality (Types 1 and 3, possible 4; exists outside of cause and effect), Fear Manipulation (Can turn on an aura that makes people fear him immensely just by saying, “Fear me.”) Resistance to Resistance Negation, Soul Manipulation (Survived having his soul removed and destroyed) and Conceptual Manipulation (Survived having his concept removed from him), Conceptual Manipulation (Can crush people’s concept), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can heal from being erased from history), Blood Manipulation, Petrification |-|FDWR Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causes nausea and dizziness, Body Control, limited Illusion Creation, Can dig quickly and hide underground, and is able to function proficiently even without all of his limbs, Immortality (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (He has a good smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a wood hammer, a gun, and used a motorcycle as a weapon), Good Hand-to-Hand combatant, Vehicular Mastery, Broadway Force, Pressure Points (As a bodyguard he learned how to incapacitate people), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body), Poison Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. |-|EWTRTW 3 Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 3), High resistance to soul-based attacks, body possession, telepathy, and photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style, Experienced in many forms of armed combat, including swordsmanship and marksmanship, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware that he is a fictional character, Limited hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings), Danmaku, Can materialize golden guns, pots, safes, and coins out of thin air, Energy Projection, Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power, Razor sharp claws, Capable of sprouting and retracting antennae, spines, and an extra pair of arms, can turn into a ball and roll around for extra mobility, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Night Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Limited Toon Force, Adhesivity, High Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts, Electrical Shocks, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Blunt Force. Possibly Acid Manipulation (Via spit, but it was not explicitly demonstrated) |-|EWTRTW 4 Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Plant Manipulation (Can create and control thorny vines), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes), Water Manipulation and Creation, Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Black Holes, Resurrection (Keeps the protagonist of UCN alive, resurrecting them after every death), Immortality (Type 7; Is said to be killed, meaning he is dead similarly to other dead characters in the FNAF franchise), Non-Corporeal (Likely a ghost), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Seems to control the aspects of the pseudo-purgatory dimension ex. seemingly trapped the souls of those who possessed animatronics, it is said the player is destined to fail/continue dying, the fact all the animatronics are accumulated in said realm in are in their prime or that there are duplicates of characters, and can seemingly see/watch all the protagonist´s actions unseen), Invulnerability, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Pain, limited Stealth Mastery (Can occasionally sneak around the animatronics in Sister Location), and possibly Genius Intelligence (Is a skilled businessman as shown in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator; could be comparable to his father, who made the Sister Location's animatronics), Mind Manipulation (Of humans and animals), Technological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and objects), Portal Creation (To and from Candle Cove), limited Possession (Most likely only able to possess those of his blood line ex. Mike, his niece), Memory Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 6 and 8; can't die from Starvation unless Jules die or the No End House is destroyed), BFR, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Vocal Mimicry, Cured the epileptic fits and seizures of Frances Booth, Body Puppetry (via Thread Manipulation), Body Control, Morality Manipulation, limited Telepathy, Resistance to Pain and possibly Fire (As shown in his Skintaker form), Sleep Manipulation (He put both Alice and Louise to a sleep without even being there), Weapon Mastery (Can utilize a pickaxe as a weapon, his expansive array of weaponry should also advocate this), Toon Force (Mastered the "skill" of swimming in gold coins), Time Travel, Petrification via the Medusa Gauntlet, and Durability Negation (Via the Medusa Gauntlet and Petrification). Technological Flight (Which as well produces a flame when performed), Sound Generation, and Gas Projection via the Action Cane. Sleep Inducement, Dream Inducement, and Fear Inducement via the Mystic Dreamcatcher, Razor sharp claws, Capable of sprouting and retracting antennae, spines, an extra head, and two extra pairs of arms, and can turn into a ball and roll around for extra mobility, Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Night Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Limited Elasticity (Can extend the part of his mouth which houses his teeth and gums), High Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plasma Blasts, Energy Blasts, Electrical Shocks, Poison, Sleep Manipulation, and Blunt Force. Possibly Acid Manipulation, Invisibility (Selective), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; can instantly return after being erased), Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure (As shown here), Spatial Manipulation, Immersion, Molecular Disintegration, Can sneak into places without getting detected (Showcased as Duck Dodgers), Vehicular Mastery and Spaceflight (Piloted a spaceship in the Duck Dodgers cartoon), Transformation (Can turn into "Super American" when feeling patriotic), Magnetism Manipulation (As seen here), Weather Manipulation (As Devil Daffy), Dimensional Travel (Can jump to other comics), Heat Vision (As shown here), Gravity Manipulation (As seen here. Also shown here), Forcefield Creation (As shown here), Time Stop, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void), and Transmutation (Was only compressed into a cube by the matter transmodifier), Paralysis Inducement, Can perform a ritual that can remove a person's humanity or schizophrenia, Darkness Manipulation, Longevity, Duplication (Can create clones of himself and 'Dreamy' doppelgangers of his opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Nightmare Inducement, Can trap his opponents in an endless nightmare), Statistics Amplification (Can power himself up and allies), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Withstood the effects of the Dreambeats), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), BFR (Can make opponents fall out of the animation frames), Negation (Scaling from Bowser X, who can suck attack icons, preventing Mario & Luigi to use their respective moves), Madness Manipulation (His power alone can make a person go insane) |-|TSWWW Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3; his existence causes confusion and insanity in the minds of anything, even including those which lack a mind), Regeneration (High-Godly), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly to High-Godly), Necromancy, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy on the spiritual level), Existence Erasure, Abstract Existence (Type 1; embodies the platonic concept of chaos), Chaos Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Stop (Can freeze time by appearing), Petrification and Transmutation (Can turn people into gold), Death Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Aura, Berserker Mode, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Corruption (Type 3), Curse Manipulation, Danmaku, Destruction, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel (Can travel between universes, and entered the infinite layer), Duplication, Durability Negation, Emotional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Fear Manipulation and Dream Manipulation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Negation, Non-Corporeal, Precognition, Rage Power, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9; can regenerate from any physical damage, is separated from death, reliant on chaos and laughter, alongside his true self), Hacking (Overrode the Master World just by existing, which is a 6-D construct), Resurrection (Every time he dies, he will come back) and Resistance to all his offensive powers |-|OMAM Boris= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Regeneration (High-Godly), Empowerment, Creation, Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Possession, Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (Type 1. Is considered the abstraction of evil and chaos), Nonexistent Physiology, Physics Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Fusionism, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8 and 9; is separated from death), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession, limited Resistance to Telepathy, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Power Mimicry and Absorption (Can eat powers and merge them into his being) Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (Comes from the fifth dimension, and could even destroy all of it) | High Hyperverse Level (Can destroy Hilbert Space, which is an infinite layer of dimensions, paradoxes, equations and more) | Outerverse Level (Can fight on par with , who is above Shub in terms of strength. He can summon the God of Wrath himself) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable, goes up to Omnipresent | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiverse Class+ | High Hyperverse Class | Outerverse Class Durability: High Multiverse Level+ | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Likely infinite Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers and weapons Standard Equipment: Guns, cape, bazooka, sword, etc. Intelligence: Varies from Below Average to Genius Weaknesses: Had PTSD, is depressed, is scared of many things, etc. Key: Canon/EWTRTW/TSWWW/FDWR | OMAM | The Combine Invasion Note: The only set of powers that go with the High 1-B key is the OMAM set of powers. Note 2: The reason I separated the powers is due to the fact that it'd be too hard to combine them all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1